newfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Medicine Road
Medicine Road (2004) – #14 in the Newford series Categpru (YA or Adult) Description ✤ BOOK 14 BLURB—Medicine Road (2004): Marking the return of the mischievous, red-headed Dillard twins, this bewitching fantasy entangles the lovely sisters in a 100-year wager in the Native American spirit world. Laurel and Bess are touring bluegrass musicians who encounter two mysterious strangers with a powerful secret in Tucson, Arizona. In addition to their animal natures, Jim Changing Dog and Alice Corn Hair have been given human forms by the powerful Coyote Woman, but in return they must both find their true human loves in 100 years or be exiled into the animal world alone. Although Alice has found her love, trickster Jim hasn’t been able to commit to one woman until he sets eyes on free-spirited Bess, just before the deadline. Battling time and a meddling motorcycle seductress, the two new lovers must risk intimacy and loss in their quest for love. ~ Shelfari ✥ Medicine Road will be the first in a series of linked novels by Charles de Lint, profusely illustrated by Charles Vess. Each of the projected three volumes will feature various combinations of the seven red-haired Dillard sisters (from "Seven Wild Sisters") as well as new characters introduced as the stories progress. The first book will be set in the Sonoran Desert around Tucson, Arizona, with excursions north. ~ Goodreads | Medicine Road (Newford, #14) World-Building Settings Sedona, Arizona Supernatural / Mythical Elements Native American spirit world, Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Charles Vess — 2004-hc by Subterranean Press & 2009-tp by Tachyon Publications ~ Sources: * Bibliography: Cover: Medicine Road * Goodreads | Medicine Road #14 by Charles de Lint * "Medicine Road" - Subterranean Press Publishing Information Publishers: Subterranean Press * Hardcover, First Ed., 206 pages, Pub: April 2004 by Subterranean Press—ISBN: 1931081964 * Paperback, 186 pages, Pub: June 1st 2009 by Tachyon Publications—ISBN: 1892391880 TOC Medicine Road • Newford • novel by Charles de Lint  Looking Forward, Looking Back • interior artwork by Charles Vess  Perce Rock ▬ First Sighting • interior artwork by Charles Vess  Red Dog and Jackalope • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 1 •  Smoke Is Rising • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 3 •  Laurel & Bess • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 5 •  The Sonoran Desert • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 7 •  Medicine Road Contents • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 9 •  Medicine Road Dedication • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 11 •  Out In the Desert • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 13 •  Changing Dog and Corn Hair • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 21 •  One Night in the Hole • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 35 •  Corina Looked Up into the Branches of one of the Palo Verde • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 45 •  Once Upon a Time in Tucson • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 67 •  I Look Up to Where She's Pointing • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 101 •  On the Road Again • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 119 •  Then She Leaned Forward and Kissed Ramona Lightly on the Brow • interior art: Charles Vess # 120 •  Standing Barefoot in the Middle of the Medicine Wheel • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 121 •  Standing Barefoot in the Middle of the Medicine Wheel (2) • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 177 •  Red Deer Woman • interior artwork by Charles Vess # 192 •  Deer Sisters • interior artwork by Charles Vess ~ Source: Publication Listing ~ ISFdb First Sentence One night, not so long ago, Changing Dog and Corn Hair met up in Sedona, Arizona, to have a talk about an old bargain they'd made with Coyote Woman. ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes Notes Notes: Deluxe Edition: Limited to 750 signed numbered hardcover copies with full-color endsheets and an extra section of working sketches by Charles Vess ~ ISFdb Trivia Lists That Contain Medicine Road (Newford, #14) by Charles de Lint ~ GR See Also * Next book: The Blue Girl (2004) * Previous book: Spirits in the Wires (2003) * Chronological List of Newford books * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: Medicine Road (2004) Description ~ Author * Medicine Road (Newford, #14) by Charles de Lint ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: Medicine Road ~ ISFdb * Medicine Road by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Artist: * Goodreads | Charles Vess (Author of The Book of Ballads) * Charles Vess - ISFdb Summary Bibliography Reviews: *The SF Site Featured Review: Medicine Road *Neth Space: Review: Medicine Road by Charles de Lint *Charles de Lint, Medicine Road ~ Greenman *Fiction Book Review: MEDICINE ROAD by Charles de Lint - PW *"Medicine Road" by Charles de Lint Books Without Any Pictures Category:Books Category:Browse